


Не бойся сделать мне больно

by Lintu_Lenny



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Character Death, Gen, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Словно зарубки на дереве, начиная с совершеннолетия, покрывали кожу взрослеющих гномов древние символы, ведя счет времени и событий.</p><p>Написано для команды Aidean на ЗФБ-2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не бойся сделать мне больно

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - april_ghost (Sansa)

Никто уже и не помнил, когда у народа Дурина появилась традиция отмечать татуировкой каждый важный отрезок жизни. Словно зарубки на дереве, начиная с совершеннолетия, покрывали кожу взрослеющих гномов древние символы, ведя счет времени и событий, будь то первый убитый враг или помолвка. Обычно их делал мастер с твердой рукой, чаще всего — ювелир или резчик по камню, но бывали и исключения. Иногда самые близкие друзья или родственники наносили искусные узоры, сильнее укрепляя связь друг с другом.

* * *

— Думаю, это должен сделать ты, — Фили поймал младшего брата после завтрака, пока тот не заперся в мастерской.

— Серьезно? Я? А как же… — живое лицо Кили не давало ему ни малейшего шанса скрыть удивление.

— Да, — не дав брату договорить, Фили положил руки ему на плечи и посмотрел в глаза. — Ни одному, пусть даже самого распрекрасному и талантливому, мастеру я не доверюсь. Только тебе.

— А если у меня не выйдет? Что, если я только все испорчу? Это же навек будет сулить неудачи нам, а то и всему нашему роду. Я не такой умелый, как Драр, и далеко не такой опытный, как Двалин.

— Кили, я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом в самый важный день моей жизни. Если не считать твоего рождения — тогда Махал даровал мне лучшего брата и друга на свете, за что я не устаю его благодарить.

— Будь по-твоему, — Кили склонил голову, скрыв за волосами румянец, но через секунду вскинулся. — Я очень постараюсь, нет, я сделаю все возможное, все, что в моих силах. Я не подведу тебя, брат!

— Я знал, что ты не откажешь мне, — Фили, как в детстве, коснулся лбом лба брата. — Спасибо!

* * *

Кили сбежал из-за стола пораньше и скрылся в общей с братом комнате. В месте, где они были не наследниками рода Дурина, а старшим и младшим братьями, где они делились друг с другом всем: и тайнами, и горестями, и радостями. Сегодня его простой, привычный покой был, как никогда, необходим.

Перед глазами стоял знак, который ему предстоит оставить на коже Фили. Последние дни он только и делал, что упражнялся в его нанесении, но вновь и вновь мысленно повторял каждую черточку, каждый изгиб. Нельзя было позволить, чтобы хоть что-нибудь пошло не так — любая мелочь могла все испортить. Десятки раз гном проверил, остро ли наточен нож, на месте ли чистая ткань и краска.

Пылающий камин и горящие ярче обычного свечи наполняли комнату теплом и светом. Наверное, это должно было добавить Кили уверенности, но он, погруженный в свои мысли, не заметил бы даже снега, вздумай тот ворваться внутрь горы.

Пламя освещало его взволнованное лицо: нервничая, он покусывал губы, беззвучно шептал что-то, хмурился, очевидно, злясь на себя за проблески малодушия, и чересчур крепко сжимал нож, проводя им над огнем свечи. Обернувшись, он встретился взглядом со старшим, и в тот момент Фили показалось, что он видит перед собой маленького Кили: именно так брат смотрел на него в детстве — растерянно, беспомощно, ожидая поддержки.

Неведомо откуда взявшийся сквозняк пробежался по коже, покрыв её мурашками. Фили вмиг забыл о том, что и сам волновался. Каким бы важным ни был сегодняшний вечер, больше ответственности выпало на долю Кили. И, наверняка, он сейчас находился в еще большем смятении духа, чем старший брат. Кили никогда не причинял ему боль — да что там, они ни разу в жизни не дрались, лишь тренировались. И друг за друга переживали сильнее, чем за себя самих. Волевым усилием Фили постарался унять дрожь — своим спокойствием он был просто обязан подавать брату пример. Но его опасения оказались напрасными: к тому моменту, когда Кили подвинул стул к кровати, в его глазах уже не было ни тени сомнения — лишь свойственная всем кхазад непоколебимая решимость

Первый тонкий, почти неощутимый надрез косой короткой чертой нарушил совершенство гладкой золотистой кожи. Следом за ним, сразу же, — второй, и вот вместе с ним пришла боль. Та, которую Фили пообещал себе терпеть во что бы то ни стало, ради Кили. Столько, сколько потребуется.

Кили время от времени останавливался, убирал нож от груди брата, давая вдохнуть и выдохнуть, а затем продолжал. Фили же мужественно сдерживал стоны, только крепче жмурился и стискивал челюсти, не смея лишний раз дернуться. Но даже под сомкнутыми веками он видел сияющий контур, и каждое медленное, уверенное движение ножа добавляло яркости обжигающей боли. Ровные линии ложились одна к другой, рождая узор, который будет с Фили всю жизнь — с этого момента и до самой смерти, да и после нее — тоже.

Проступающая кровь смазывала очертания рисунка, но Кили не сбивался: ни разу не дрогнула рука молодого ювелира, каждый штрих ложился точно на свое место.

Но Фили и без того знал, что Кили сделает все как надо. Иначе просто и быть не могло.

* * *

С тех пор их тела украсила не одна отметка.

Первый заваленный в одиночку зверь, первая победа в серьезном бою — все, что считалось у их народа достойным гордости. С каждым разом они привязывали себя друг к другу чернильными линиями, вкладывая в них частицы своей души. А узнав, что их ждет путешествие к Эребору, которое вполне могло оказаться последним, Фили и Кили поняли — они обязаны сделать кое-что еще…

К началу Похода у обоих под правыми перчатками на тыльной стороне ладони прятались одинаковые узоры. Клятва не бросать друг друга, обещание никогда не расставаться, а если и умереть — то вместе. Все это было в маленьком угловатом рисунке, скрытом от посторонних глаз.

Когда оставшиеся в живых после жуткой бойни, которую потом гордо и громко назовут Битвой Пяти Воинств, нашли, среди окровавленных трупов, обоих королевских племянников — мертвых наследников мертвого короля — их руки были сцеплены в последнем прощальном жесте. Снятые перчатки лежали в стороне. А красивые, но бессмысленные для любого не-гнома узоры лишь четче проступили на побледневшей коже.


End file.
